


Таланты и поклонники

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знал, а Командор умеет играть на гитаре. А уж сколько воспоминаний эта игра в нем пробуждает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таланты и поклонники

\- Эй, Табрис! Смотри, что я нашел!   
Огрен был покрыт пылью и паутиной, и Дарриану куда интересней было узнать, где он лазил и что искал на самом деле – запчасти для перегонного куба? - чем узреть результат его поисков, но, увидев в его руках футляр с такими знакомыми изгибами, идиотически улыбнулся.   
\- Неужели?   
\- Ага, - гордо откликнулся гном, протягивая Командору находку. – А сенешаль говорил: «Пустые у нас чердаки. Пустые». Как же… Я вот и посмотрел и…   
Но Табрис его уже не слушал, извлекая на свет божий что-то, поблескивающее темным лаковым корпусом. Он помнил, как впервые взял в руки этот инструмент. Как они с Сорисом учились играть на нем по очереди. Как они сочиняли свои первые стихи… А потом Дарриан с удивлением обнаружил его в закромах у Бодана. Он помнил, как смотрел на него Алистер – как на умалишенного - когда он едва отмывшись от крови порождений тьмы садился перебирать струны, мурлыча что-то под нос. И как потом Зевран… ах, Зевран!.. похвалил его игру.   
Пожалуй, в том, что они с убийцей узнали друг друга получше была немалая заслуга тех волшебных звуков, что извлекали пальцы Дарриана.   
Командор мечтательно вздохнул, любовно обнял гитару и, тренькнув по струнам, запел:   
\- А я милого узнаю по походке!.. 

Сэр Ланселап воинственно запрыгнул на подоконник и выгнул спину колесом, шипя, - из главной залы неслись жуткие звуки, которые Командор называл пением под гитару, а весь остальной Орден разрывался между двумя вариантами: брачными воплями порождений тьмы и предсмертными криками драконов. Такой концерт давался в Башне чуть ли не каждый день уже на протяжении месяца.   
Андерс протянул руку и погладил кота, пытаясь его успокоить. Но, похоже, бедный сэр Ланселап, не имеющий страха даже перед призраками, демонами и скверной, перед музыкальными талантами Табриса пасовал, и ласка «своего» человека эффекта не возымела. Он продолжил мерить нервными шагами подоконник.   
Терпеть эти эксерсизы гордый зверь не имел никакой возможности, но теперь – был вынужден. После последней попытки кота выразить своё презрение к инструменту и исполнителю, Дарриан заверил, что не применит самые радикальные меры, чтобы пресечь подобные бунты на корабле. Впрочем, стараниями рыжего Стражи смогли целых три дня наслаждаться тишиной – инструмент сох после совершенного святотатства.   
Кому-то, конечно, повезло больше. Вот сенешаль, уже месяц как вынужденный чуть ли не ночевать в Амарантайне, поддерживая восстановление торговых связей и решая административные проблемы баннов, искренне удивлялся раздраженности Стражей и их нездоровому виду, но долг призывал его каждый рассвет, и он исчезал из твердыни Ордена, так и не осознав масштаба трагедии.   
У Андерса уже хронически болела голова.   
И не у него одного.   
Сигрун зло смотрела на дверь главной залы и ругалась:   
\- Я убью эту вонючую тварь! Как только Камень такое порождает! Чтоб тебе к Нему не вернуться!..   
Это тоже было уже привычным мотивом. Впрочем, не только Сигрун жаждала убить Огрена. Но находчивый гном быстро сообразил, как обезопасить себя: он спал в радиусе двух метров от «поющего» Командора. Ему – не мешало, а вот подойти к нему становилось невозможным.   
\- Сигрун, не стоит так ругаться, - Справедливость неловко пытался успокоить гнома.   
\- Да как же! У тебя, небось, не то что слух, а все болевые точки уже атрофировались, буратина смердящая. У меня уже голова – как наковальня! Будто по ней не прекращая лет сто молотом херачили.   
Справедливость слегка обиженно замолчал и отошел к окну. Сэр Ланселап тоже от него отодвинулся.   
\- И кто только сказал ему, что это можно называть пением? – вздохнул Хоу.   
\- И какая-то тварь ведь сказала! – Веланна тоже искала, на кого бы сорваться. – Его можно с этим … против порождений тьмы выпускать! И делать ставки, через сколько секунд они перемрут!   
«Но что-то кони мне попались привередливые!!» - понеслось вдруг из-за дверей с усиленной мощью. Хоу отошел подальше.   
\- Эй, рыжая дылда! Может ты его чем-то … звук убавишь хоть?   
\- Магия – не игрушки, - вздохнул Андерс.   
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу «не игрушки»! – Сигрун замахнулась попавшимся под руку бюстом, но Натаниэль вовремя подоспел и отобрал у неё снаряд.   
\- Не надо так, Сигрун. Должен быть способ отобрать у Командора гитару цивилизованным способом.   
\- Порождения тьмы?   
\- Когда это они ему мешали?   
\- Может с Архитектором поговорить?   
\- А не боишься, что он, в рамках исследования и эксперимента, сядет рядом, и они станут петь на пару? Ты вообще знаешь, как публика влияет на исполнителя?   
\- Нам поможет сенешаль.   
\- Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! Хоу, он и так от тебя в восторге, а тут ещё выяснится, что ты не можешь с прихотью командора сладить.   
\- А мы к нему Андерса пошлем. Он его любит…   
\- Он меня – что, прости?   
\- Мяу! – протестующее вставил свои пять медных сэр Ланселап.   
\- Спасибо, котик.   
\- Давайте её просто выкрадем и сожжем, в таком случае, - Хоу начинал злиться.   
\- Это нечестно.   
\- Ох Создатель! Справедливость, какая тут, к Архидемону, честность!   
\- Что за шум, а драки нет?...   
Компания обернулась на голос и узрела Алистера Тейрина.   
\- Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество, - вежливо поздоровался Андерс.   
\- Вот его-то нам и не хватало, - хищно улыбнулась Сигрун.   
Остальная компания промолчала. Сэр Ланселап поспешил взобраться по импровизированной портьере на карниз: король завел себе мабари и везде таскал его за собой. Хотя, конечно, это был тот ещё вопрос, кто кого и куда за собой таскал, но это отношения к делу не имело.   
\- Так что здесь …   
\- Вы ведь к Командору? Вот и ступайте, - откликнулась гном, пытаясь мило улыбнуться.   
Тейрин оскорблено сощурился и вошел в главный зал. 

 

\- Дарриан, привет! Что это у тебя там за почетный караул? – король махнул рукой за спину.   
Табрис, к этому моменту решивший сделать перерыв, посмотрел туда, куда ему указали.   
\- А-а… почитатели таланта!- самодовольно улыбнулся он.   
\- Эт какого? – Алистер прошел к креслу.   
Наблюдательностью король в мирное время не отличался, а когда у ног кружил мабари – так и вовсе. Цвет гитары сливался с темной обивкой кресла. Его Величество величественно развернулся и со всего маху присел.   
Послышался треск.   
Из коридора донеслись звонкие аплодисменты. 

Теперь Командор был зол и суров. Но Стражи придерживались мнения, что лучше уж так. Даже сэр Ланселап, из которого Табрис пообещал сделать меховую шапку, если ещё раз услышит его мявканье в неподходящий момент. С течением времени настроение его становилось менее агрессивным, а воспоминания о гитаре покрывались дымкой забвения. Серые Стражи вздохнули спокойно.   
Пока… 

На пороге главного зала сверкая голыми коленками стоял эльф-блондин и соблазнительно улыбался, несмотря на пару острых копий стражников, подталкивавших его в спину...   
Сигрун сморгнула. Но нет, эльф не исчез, а голые коленки – тем более.   
\- У него голые коленки, - заметила в итоге Веланна.   
И тут Сигрун разглядела в руках одного из стражников это!   
\- Всё хуже. У него – гитара! – прокомментировала гном, срываясь с места в бег в надежде уничтожить ненавистный инструмент, пока он не попал на глаза Командору.   
Но тут на пути её возник Огрен.   
\- Зевран! – радостно выдал он, взмахивая кружкой.   
Табрис обернулся, оторвавшись от разговора с сенешалем, и лицо его озарилось счастливой улыбкой. Зевран отобрал у опешивших солдат гитару и залихватски брякнул по струнам...


End file.
